Phineas and Ferb meet alvin and the chipmunks
by Amie Louise
Summary: phineas and ferb win a contest to meet alvin and the chipmunks but the evil dr doofensmirts has an evil plan to munknap them for his invention, and pery's mission is to save them but what happens when phineas sees perry and starts to remember things
1. writing a song

**Chapter 1 of Phineas and Ferb meet Alvin and the chipmunks, hope you like it! Please review and just so you know this happens after the Second Dimension film. Xxx**

Phineas and Ferb woke up for another amazing adventure but they didn't realise that this would be their most amazing one ever, they got out of bed and ran downstairs to the couch. They turned the TV on and their jaws dropped when they saw what was on.

"you now have until noon today to create your new song for the world famous band Alvin and the chipmunks, enter your song in by noon today to be in the chance of winning a whole day with them and having your own song sung by them and you on stage, your song will be on your own signed CD so hurry hurry hurry, the winners will be announced later today, so stay tuned because it may be you, send in your videos to the email below the screen. GOOD LUCK!" the TV said. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today" Phineas said, Ferb smiled and they got to work on their new song. They were finished way before noon and sent their new song in.

"I hope we win" Phineas said, Ferb nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Phineas said, he walked to the door and there was Isabella standing there blushing.

"Hi Phineas, watch ya dooin" Isabella said.

"Actually, we've just finished, me and Ferb sent in a new song to try and win a day with Alvin and the chipmunks" Phineas explained, Isabella's jaw dropped.

"Alvin and the chipmunks, I love them more than anything, their favourite band" Isabella said. Phineas smiled.

"Come in and listen to it" Phineas said, Isabella nodded and walked in to find Ferb sitting on the sofa.

"hi Ferb" Isabella said, Ferb smiled and waved back, while Phineas gave Isabella some headphones, the song turned on and in seconds Isabella was beating in time to the music, after she took the headphones off and a big smile was on her face.

"It's amazing" Isabella said.

"gee, thanks" Phineas said, Isabella smiled and blushed, she always blushed when she was with him because she had a massive crush on him, she remembers the time when Phineas and Ferb was the Beak and he saved her, she sighed lovingly.

"You are definitely going to win" Isabella said.

"Well, fingers crossed, if we do would you like to come with us?" Phineas asked.

"WOULD I?" Isabella replied without hesitation, Perry then came walking along the floor and Phineas knelt down to him.

"Oh, there you are Perry, we've just entered a contest to meet Alvin and the chipmunks, that would be so amazing, maybe you'll bring us some luck" Phineas said, Perry still with crossed eyes then walked off everyone chuckled. Every time Perry sees Phineas, he panics at the thought of Phineas remembering what happened in the 2nd dimension.

**That's chapter 1 hope you like it please review and I'll see you soon xxx **


	2. WE WON!

**Chapter 2 hope you like it please review! Xxx**

The evil Dr Doofenshmirtz was pacing around his flat thinking very hard to himself.

"I'm out of ideas, I have nothing, I'm a failure all of my evil plans have been ruined by that platypus I need something evil an idea that is so brilliant that he can do nothing... oh never mind I just need an idea... "Dr Doofenshmirtz said to himself, he then slumped onto his couch and turned the TV on, he saw Alvin and the chipmunks come on, he listened to their singing.

"UGH, I HATE THEM RATS, WHY ARE THEY SO POPULAR THEY ARE JUST SO, SO SQUEAKY, BUT REALLY PEOPLE ARE IN LOVE WITH THEM AND ITS LIKE WHEN YOU HEAR THEIR VOICES EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY LISTENS AND..."

"THATS IT, I HAVE IT MWAHAHAHAHA" Dr Doofenshmirtz said and then started coughing.

"Im going to need a train ticket" he added pointing at his chin.

Back at the house*

Perry walked outside made sure that no one could see him and then stood up straight and put his secret agent hat on, he walked to a tree and pushed a button that was hidden well under some grass, he fell through the floor and zoomed through some tunnels until he got to his secret hideout, he walked over and sat down in his little chair and waited for Monogram to come on the screen and give him his mission.

"ahhh, agent P you're here, now, we have some very recent footage of Doofenshmirtz, and i would like you to take a look" Monogram said, he showed Perry the footage of Doofenshmirtz in his apartment, it must of been from the security cameras or something but when it was finished Monogram came back on the screen.

"and our other agents claim that they saw him buying a ticket not so long ago for today at 8 pm, I suggest you follow him, my suspicion is that it is something to do with the chipmunks, so find them and protect them agent P the Tri State area may depend on it, who knows what tricks Doofenshmirtz has up his sleeve, Monogram out" he said, the screen went blank and Perry saluted and ran to his hovercraft.

It was now time that the winner of the contest would be announced on TV, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sat cross legged with their fingers crossed.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS CONTEST IS... PHINEAS AND FERB!" the tv said, they all jumped up with glee until Linda and Lawrence walked in.

"What's going on here then?" Lawrence asked.

"We just one a contest to meet Alvin and the chipmunks" Phineas answered. Then the phone rang and it all went silent. Linda answered.

"Yep... uh huh... yep... ok" Linda said and then hung up the phone and stared at everyone.

"Your meeting them today at their house later, sleeping there for not a day, but a week and then performing the song on stage" Linda said, everyone's eyes grew with excitement.

"This is incredible" Isabella said, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella grabbed hands and jumped around in a circle. Then they let go and hugged Linda and Lawrence.

"We're so proud of you" Lawrence said, the kids smiled.

"We got to pack" Isabella said.

"Oh yeah, come on Ferb lets go, Isabella get packed and come straight back over" Phineas said.

"Ok" she replied and then ran out the door as fast as she could. The boys then ran upstairs with excitement getting packed. Linda sighed.

"Aww, they are all growing up" she said.

**That's chapter 2, hope you liked it please review bye xxx **


	3. follow the leader :p

**Chapter 3, hope you like it, please please review I would really appreciate it. Enjoy! Xxx**

Perry was flying in his hovercraft all the way to Doofenshmirtz and once he got there he made sure he was quiet, it got to 7:30pm and Doofenshmirtz started leaving to the train station and once he got onto the train, Perry got into his hovercraft and flew high in the air, following the train, Perry waited very patiently for Doofenshmirtz to come off and once he did, he was just about to follow until he saw on the other side of the train, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Linda also coming off with their suitcases, Perry's eyes widened, but then focused back on his mission, he quickly spotted Doofenshmirtz again and followed.

Doofenshmirtz was walking around aimlessly.

"One thing didn't occur to me and that was that I don't even know where they live" Doofenshmirtz said, he then looked behind him and saw Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Linda, and gasped.

"its, those kids again, they must be following me, they must know what my plan is, I have to get rid of them once and for all" Doofenshmirtz said, they started coming closer and he hid in a bush and stared as they walked by.

"I can't wait to meet the chipmunks" Isabella said, hearing this Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"me too, hey look its Pickett Drive, that's where they live, but what number, mum check the paper you got" Phineas said. Linda nodded and pulled out the piece of paper.

"23, so not long now, you are all growing up so quick, this will be the first time you go away on your own, I'm going to really miss you" Linda said and pulled the kids in close.

"Mum, not in a public area" Ferb said. Everyone said. Doofenshmirtz confused face turned happy and as they walked by he laughed.

"ha-ha, it's like they knew I where here, I'll just follow them" Doofenshmirtz said, he crawled out of the bushes, and got pricked by a thorn, his face went red and he screamed, some people walking by looked at him confused.

"Ha ha s-st-stupid b-bush" he said, awkwardly, the people carried on walking and Doof's face turned evil he started following Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. Perry who had gotten out of his hovercraft was now also following Doofenshmirtz not seeing who he was following.

**That's it for this chapter sorry it's so short, next one will be longer please review! Xxx **


	4. PERRY!

**Chapter 4, fourth chapter in one day, I'm feeling so nice :p as soon as I finish this story I will move on to my story which is currently on hold, I promise I won't leave it, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! XXX**

Doofenshmirtz stopped and hid in another bush because he saw Dave answered the door to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, Linda waved goodbye and hugged them all, after she left almost with tears in her eyes.

"Perfect, now to plan, my... plan...well that sounds weird, how else could I say it? Hhmmm..." Doofenshmirtz said to himself, Perry walked pass him carefully and went to the window of the house they stopped at to check if it was the right house, he snuck around to the back and looked through the window where he saw the world famous chipmunks right before their eyes. Alvin was sitting there bored poking the wall, Theodore was lying on his bed and Simon was doing homework.

"Si, what are you doing?" the bored Alvin said.

"Homework, you should try it sometime" Simon replied sarcastically, Alvin sat there even more bored.

"Maybe we could play a game" Theodore suggested.

"BORING! " Alvin replied.

"Well, once those contest winners get here it will be a bit more exciting" Theodore said.

"Hopefully" Alvin replied, Alvin then tried to get things more interesting.

"GUYS, A WEREWOLF, IS COMING THROUGH THE DOOR!" Alvin screamed, Simon and Theodore looked up immediately.

"Ha-ha got you" Alvin teased, Simon shook his head.

"Alvin, that isn't funny" Theodore said.

"well its better than this" Alvin replied, Theodore looked down sadly, Alvin kept constantly say things to distract them, Alvin then turned around and saw Perry outside their window and gulped.

"Erm... guys there's a platypus outside walking on two legs wearing a secret agent hat" Alvin said shocked.

"Yeah, yeah the boy that cried platypus" Simon said. Then Theodore looked up and gulped.

"Simon there is actually something there" Theodore said.

"Theo, not you too" Simon said, Simon then heard the knocking on the window and turned around to see Perry and gulped, Theodore was about to unlock the window when Simon snatched his hand back.

"THEO, DONT, IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!" Simon stressed.

"But, Simon it's a platypus" Theodore said.

"Exactly, platypuses are poisonous you know" Simon replied.

"Simon look at him he's harmless, he looks quite cute really" Alvin replied.

"Fine, let it in, but if you get poisoned don't come crying to me" Simon said, Alvin shook his head and unlocked the window, and Perry jumped in. Perry shook everyone's hands.

"So... why are you here?" Alvin asked. Perry then opened his watch and Monogram came on and told the chipmunks why Perry was there. By the end Theodore was in tears.

"I don't want to be munknapped" Theodore said, Simon and Alvin hugged his brother.

"Oh erm... don't worry Theo w-we will b-ne just fine" Simon said shaking.

"Yeah, i-i-i mean we have a secret agent platypus to protect us" Alvin added, Theodore looked up and hugged his brothers. Then they heard footsteps coming.

"It's Dave" Alvin said.

"Quick hide under my bed" Simon said, Perry listened and hid. The door creaked open.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, these are the contest winners that will be staying with us, this is Phineas, Ferb and Isabella" Dave said.

"Hi" the chipmunks said waving in unison. Perry looked from under the bed and his eyes grew, if anyone remembered who he was, he would definitely get sent away forever, which he didn't want.

"Hi, it's nice of you to have us" Phineas said shaking their fingers.

"Hi, I'm a huge fan" Isabella said, the chipmunks were waiting for Ferb to say something but when he didn't looked very confused.

"Oh, that's Ferb, he doesn't talk much" Phineas said.

"I can see that" Alvin said.

"You can sleep on these" Simon said, pointing to the airbeds on the floor. They lay their stuff down when Theodore then burst out into tears, Alvin and Simon ran up to him.

"Theo listen, we're going to be fine, you need to calm down" Simon said, Theodore nodded and dried his tears.

"You ok Theo?" Phineas asked. Theodore nodded.

"Do you guys have any extra blankets?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, there should be one under my bed" Simon said, Isabella nodded and started tugging on the blanket which was under Perry's feet, Perry grabbed onto the side with all his might.

"Phineas could I get some help, it's stuck?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, come on Ferb" Phineas said, they kept on tugging.

"Wait, wasn't the..." Simon said pointing under his bed. Alvin and Theodore gasped.

"NO!" They screamed in unison, but it was too late they finally got the blanket out and, Perry came flying onto the floor in front of them, for a minute they looked confused but then they all got a flash back of the amazing adventure they had together in the Second Dimension, they stared at each other, with their jaws at their feet.

"P-PERRY?" Phineas said shocked, Perry stared back, sighed and nodded. Perry took his hat off and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella looked at each other in shock, they now remembered everything.

**That's chapter 4 I enjoyed writing this one, please review, and see you soon with chapter 5 xxx REVIEW! **


	5. munknapped

**Chapter 5, hope you like it, please review and I'll review yours! Xxx **

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just stared at what just happened, Phineas had tears in his eyes and then hugged Perry, Isabella and Ferb joined in and then Perry hugged back.

"I'm guessing you all know each other?" Alvin asked, they carried on hugging.

"I'll take that as a yes" Alvin added.

"But... how?" Simon asked.

"He's our pet platypus" Phineas said. Phineas turned to face Isabella, now that they had there memories back, Phineas remembered that she kissed him.

"I-Isabella?" Phineas asked. Isabella looked up blushing more.

"Why... did you?" Phineas asked.

"Well, erm... I have always had a little crush on you, and we were getting our memories zapped away so..." Isabella said, Phineas then started to blush at the fact that Isabella had feelings for him. Theodore just stood up confused.

"So, Perry, why are you here?" Isabella asked.

"Well, whatever it is we can help" Phineas said, Perry smiled when Doofenshmirtz came bursting through the window.

"Oh, you can, can you" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Doofenshmirtz" Isabella said. Doof came in and picked up Perry, when Phineas came running in hitting Doofenshmirtz.

"Let go of him" he said, Doofenshmirtz then dropped Perry and picked Phineas up, but then Perry came in and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face, and Phineas fell to the floor.

"What do you want?" Isabella asked.

"Oh great you bought your squeaky voiced friend too" Doof said. Isabella's jaw dropped, she wanted to smack him, but she knew that would be the wrong decision.

"You haven't answered her question" Phineas said.

"All in good time" he replied, Doof then saw the chipmunks in the corner and grinned evilly and started walking towards them.

"Hhmmm, now I don't need all of you, whose the main singer?" Doof asked, Theodore gasped and Alvin stepped forward.

"Seriously...Dude the clue is in the name" Alvin said sarcastically. Doof shook his head and picked up Alvin by the tail leaving him to wail in pain, Theodore tried to push by but Simon stopped him.

"Let Alvin go" Theodore bravely said.

"Ha-ha you think I'm just going to let him go?" Doof asked. It went quiet.

"What if we said please?" Simon asked, Doof thought for a minute and then snapped out of it.

"What... no" he said and kicked Simon back hitting Theodore. Doofenshmirtz was about to put Alvin into a bag when, Perry jumped onto his back, but Doof flung his arm back as hard as he could and Perry let go hitting the wall, there was a huge thump and Perry was knocked out, Phineas gasped.

"PERRY!" he screamed and Phineas, Isabella and Ferb ran to Perry kneeling beside him.

"is that the best you can do?" Doof asked, he then tightened his grip making Alvin wail out again and stuffed him into his bag, Alvin struggled loads but it was no use, Doofenshmirtz then heard footsteps coming closer to the door and ran out the window, by then Perry woke up still a little dazed and quickly hid under the bed. Dave then entered the room.

"What are you lot doing, it sounds like a stampede ran through here" Dave said.

"Oh you know just a good old, war game" Simon said, Phineas nodded and Dave looked around confused.

"Wait, where's Alvin?" he asked.

"Oh erm, we are now just playing erm... hide and seek" Theodore said.

"Yes, that's right, oh Alvin come out come out wherever you are" Simon said looking around everyone then joined in.

"Well, ok just be a bit quieter" Dave said. Everyone nodded.

"yes Dave" they said in unison, Dave left and closed the door and Theodore burst out into tears, Perry then came out from under the bed, he looked really guilty, Simon hugged Theodore.

"Theo don't worry, Alvin will be fine, he's a fighter" Simon said, this didn't help Theodore though.

"Yeah, now come on lets go, we might be able to catch them up" Phineas said.

"Yeah" Isabella added, they all started walking to the window when Perry stopped them all.

"What's wrong boy?" Isabella asked. Perry then shook his head.

"Perry absolutely nothing you can say or do will stop us" Phineas said. Perry shook his head and grabbed Phineas's wrist he was bleeding from where Doofenshmirtz through him on the floor, Phineas pulled his arm back and everyone stared at him.

"I-i I'll be fine it's just a little scratch" Phineas said, Perry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok fine, a big scratch" he replied Perry then nodded and started walking towards the window.

"Wait" Theodore said, Perry turned.

"What if you taught us how to fight for ourselves?" Theodore asked, Perry fought for a minute and then smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered and they got to work.

**That's chapter 5, hope you like it please review! Xxx see you soon.**


	6. setting off

**Chapter 6, hope you like it, I would also like to give a shout out to ****Evanescencefan97****, she needs some more reviews and she's a good author and amazing friend, she needs more people to read and review her stories, she writes Harry Potter stories so if you ever want to read one check hers out ! Xxx please review x**

Everyone fell to sleep, Simon and Theodore could hardly sleep and was up all night all of a sudden everyone was awaken by a whistle, everyone's eyes slowly fluttered open and saw Perry standing there tapping his foot on the floor, everyone groaned and Simon looked at the clock.

"Half past five, really why are we up so early?" Simon asked. Simon started falling asleep again and Perry shook his head, walked over to Simon's bed and pulled him off, Simon hit the floor and starting rubbing his head.

"Ok ok I'm up" Simon said, Perry smiled and eventually everyone was up standing in a straight line in front of Perry. Perry was training everyone all day, Perry trained them all carefully and once they knew all of the moves, they each had to fight Perry, everyone soon knocked Perry over at least once except for little Theodore, everyone was staring at Theodore as he really tried hard to knock Perry over, Perry went to hit Theodore when he blocked it knocking Perry onto the ground. Theodore looked down hoping Perry was ok, then Perry looked up and smiled, they gave each other thumbs up and everyone cheered and hugged each other.

"This is amazing, I never thought I would be able to fight, so shall we go?" Phineas asked.

"But, we haven't had diner yet" Theodore replied, everyone shook their heads and Simon covered his mouth.

"Maybe we should go tomorrow morning" Simon suggested.

"But who knows what could happen to Alvin by then" Isabella said.

"Yeah, if we go now, we can be back with Alvin by tomorrow morning and Dave wont suspect a thing, it's already 8 pm if we leave and tell Dave that none of us are hungry we can leave and be back without being recognised" Phineas said, everyone nodded and Theodore raised his hand.

"Erm... yes Theodore?" Phineas said.

"What, if we are hungry?" Theodore asked, everyone rolled their eyes and Simon dragged him to the window and everyone followed.

They started walking down the road in the dark.

"So... how are we going to get there?" Isabella asked. Perry pulled back a bush and everyone saw his hovercraft.

"Cool" they said in unison.

"But, look here, it's scientifically impossible to fit all of us in, it's only got room for two other people in the back.

"Well then, what if me and Isabella sit there and you and Theodore sit on our laps, seen as you don't take up much room" Phineas said, everyone nodded.

"you seem to be forgetting something" Ferb said raising his hand, Perry pointed at his chin and then opened the back of his hovercraft, he pulled up a jet pack and gave it to Ferb who put it on straight away. Ferb pressed a button and started lifting into the air, Perry smiled and got into the hovercraft with the others, and they all lifted into the air and were flying back to Doofenshmirtz.

**That chapter 6, hope you like it please review it would mean a lot xxx**


	7. Oh no!

**Chapter 7, erm... that all I have to really say so erm... enjoy... I guess and review! Xxx**

Alvin was laid down onto a metal platform with bars across his hands, feet and body, he struggled hard but could not move, Doofenshmirtz laughed at his actions.

"Let me go!" Alvin said.

"You'll go once you do something for me" he replied.

"What?" Alvin asked. Before Doofenshmirtz could answer Perry came bursting through the window.

"Perry, don't you ever use the door? I mean every time I need my wall re plastered and it costs so pay up" Doof said, Perry backed away, Doof sighed.

"You've come alone" Doof said. Then Phineas, Ferb, Isabella came through the window and a cage dropped over them, they all gasped and Perry looked around concerned with big eyes. Doof laughed and Phineas glared at him.

"Alvin, are you ok?" Phineas asked.

"Do I look it?" Alvin replied sarcastically.

"Where's, Simon and Theodore?" Isabella whispered to Phineas, Perry was about to run to the cage to help, when Doof snuck up behind him and grabbed him.

"Hey, let go of him" Phineas said.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Doof asked, Perry then found a cage falling over him too, Doof then looked at Alvin.

"You all probably want to know what my genius plan is... well a little while back I was walking around town and everywhere I went, every person I saw was listening to the chipmunks music, I heard people say they would do anything for them"

"So..." Alvin said.

"so... one of your shows is going to be on TV tonight and I've put a devise in the TV so that everybody and anybody who watches it will be in a trance, they will do anything I say, it's like my own personal zombies" Doof explained.

"So why am I here?" Alvin asked.

"well, because I need the main chipmunk voice, seen as that's the voice most people hear, to record themselves singing and then once that happens I just have to press one button and I will have complete control over everyone and everything" Doof said, everyone gasped.

"Well, that's going to be hard because I wont sing for you" Alvin said.

"I had a feeling you would say that" Doof said. Then Simon and Theodore came and jumped through the window.

"ALVIN!" they screamed.

"About time" Alvin said.

"Sorry, Theodore wanted a snack" Simon said, Theodore blushed and rubbed his full belly, everyone then shook their heads, Simon then ran up to Doofenshmirtz and took the remote that was in his hand, pressed the button and then all of the cages lifted up, they all high fived each other. They all walked to Doofenshmirtz and formed a circle around him, and before they knew it they started a full fight. Doofenshmirtz quickly ran to the table and put a radio microphone around his head, he tried to shake it off but it was no use.

"Alvin, whatever you do don't sing" Phineas said. Alvin nodded. A full fight started, Doof had a black eye and a bleeding nose until he couldn't take no more, so he grabbed Simon and Theodore by the tails and they wailed in pain. Perry stopped everyone and it went quiet.

"No one move, or I will drop them from the top of this very building" Doof said, everyone stopped and stared and then Doof faced Alvin with his brothers and Alvin gasped.

"now, I think we understand each other, sing for me or else" Doof said, Alvin glared back and Doof tightened his grip causing Simon and Theodore to scream, everyone winced at the sound, it was horrible, Alvin could see tears going down their faces.

"Stop, don't hurt them" Alvin said, Doof smiled evilly.

"I-I'll sing" Alvin said.

"Now we're talking, so now, go on sing a note" Doof said, Alvin sighed and sang a note in perfect pitch. Doof laughed evilly.

"Splendid" Doof said

" 9 pm to show will be on now" Doof added, he pressed a button and then people all over the Tri state area, heard Alvin singing and they all got up and walked to Doofenshmirtz.

"Doof-en-shmirtz, our leader" the people said consistently in unison, in minutes the whole Tri state area was outside Doof's apartment, Doof smiled evilly and walked outside, everyone gasped at the sight.

**That's** **chapter 7, hope you like it please review and tell others because I'm really short on reviews xxx**


	8. family before identity

**Chapter 8, please review! Xxx**

Doofenshmirtz walked outside onto the balcony and the people cheered. Doof dropped Simon and Theodore and when he did, Perry ran over to help them. Doof then walked back in.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Isabella asked.

"Well... erm, I don't really know I didn't think I'd get this far" Doof replied. Doof walked outside again to give a speech about their new master and the rules. Perry, Simon and Theodore jumped onto Doof's desk and pressed a button, then all of the bars un locked and Alvin was freed, Alvin hopped off and hugged every one.

"I guess, this is it then" Simon said. Phineas looked over to Doof and saw the remote he was holding.

"Maybe not yet" Phineas said, he crept over behind Doofenshmirtz and snatched the remote from right out of his hands, Doof turned to face Phineas in rage.

"Don't you dare press that button, you don't know what you're dealing with" Doof said. Phineas glared at him and pressed the button, Doof gasped and looked over to all the people who had now gone back to normal, asking questions.

"NO!" Doof screamed. He went to Phineas who dropped the remote which, Simon then grabbed. Doof picked up Phineas by the shirt and lifted him over the balcony screaming.

"WOOO HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Phineas screamed. People from below gasped.

"Hey, look up there everybody, quick someone call the police" a girl screamed. Linda, Lawrence and Candice looked up.

"PHINEAS, DONT WORRY HUNNY, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" Linda screamed.

"You, have ruined everything for me, and now you're going to know what that feels like" Doof said, Phineas gasped. Alvin knew what would happen and quickly ran up to Doof and tried hitting him with all his might but he was flung over the edge, but luckily Phineas grabbed his hand.

"Got ya" Phineas said. Doof dropped Phineas who grabbed onto the edge. Doof just fell to the floor in tears.

"I've failed again" he said. Perry quickly ran past with wide eyes to help Phineas and Alvin. Perry just got there but Phineas let go and he and Alvin were falling, screaming. Perry saving them would mean blowing his secret, but Phineas was family and that was more important, so he jumped down and just grabbed Phineas, who was still holding Alvin and they were floating down slowly with his parachute, they all hugged each other but Perry was more focused on what was happening behind.

"Is that a platypus?"

"It's a secret agent" people were saying, Perry's cover was blown and he would have to move away but at least Alvin and Phineas was safe. They quickly ran up to Doof's apartment, he was still on the floor, and then two policemen walked in and handcuffed Doof taking him away. Everyone hugged each other.

"We did it, we won, and it's all over now" Phineas said, then the door opened.

"Not quite" major Monogram said walking in.

**That's chapter 8, hope you liked it, and please review xxx**


	9. number 1 pet

**Chapter 9 hope you like it please review! Xxx**

Major Monogram stood in the middle of the room and glared at Perry who looked down.

"Agent P pack your bags, you're moving away" Monogram said, Perry sighed.

"What, but why?" Phineas asked.

"His secret is out, all of those people down there saw him" he replied. Phineas knelt down to Perry.

"y-you mean, you risked your identity and moving away forever, just to save me and Alvin?" Phineas said, Perry nodded and they all hugged each other.

"But sir there must be..."

"Sorry Phineas you had your chance" monogram said.

"We could use the amnesiainator again to erase the memory of the crowd" Isabella suggested.

"We could, but it's broke, no one knows how to fix it" he said.

"Well, let me have a look I'm sure I can work something out" Simon said, monogram looked down not sure where the voice was coming from, once he saw the chipmunks he gasped.

"The chipmunks, oh my God big fan, big fan, your majesty" he said bowing.

"I like this guy" Alvin said. Theodore laughed; Simon walked over to the machine and after 30 seconds solved the problem.

"Here, you go its fixed, it just needed a new battery" Simon said, monogram blushed.

"Oh" he said, they all help to wheel the amnesiainator to the balcony and then they pressed the button and the whole crowd was blasted, completely un aware of what happened.

"Well, done guys you've done it again" monogram said and then knelt down to them all.

"now, I think that you all make a pretty good team, after all so how would you all like to go in business together, because I don't see a point of erasing your minds if you will keep it a secret, you clearly care for agent p and quite frankly you kick butt..." monogram said, they all stared at him and then laughed and nodded, monogram smiled.

"You can call him Perry" Phineas said, and then everyone joined together for one final group hug.

"You really are the best pet in the world" Phineas said, Perry smiled and the monogram walked out. Isabella looked at Alvin and pulled him close to her and kissed him again. Phineas blushed and hugged her back, soon they left holding hands.

"Well, I guess we just have to go home now" Phineas said, once they were out of the building, they started walking away.

"W-wait, don't go" Theodore said, they turned again.

"Yeah, you still have some days of your prize left and we still need to sing your song" Simon added, they all smiled and ran back to the chipmunks. They all returned safely by morning, they were all very tiered but Dave didn't suspect a thing, and he didn't mind Perry walking around either, as a pet of course. Some days passed and it was the day of the show, it got to the finale and the chipmunks introduced them onto stage, they came on and sang their made song and the audience cheered, they loved it, they hugged at the end, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella then looked out into the audience and saw all of their friends and family sitting there, they were watching the whole time and this brought tears to their eyes, now they were ready to go home, they got their singed cd, and the bags and left, the next morning, Linda was surprised to see Perry as well.

"Oh, there you are Perry I've been looking everywhere for you, i guess he followed you, that's one reliable pet we got" Linda said. They smiled.

"Yeah, a reliable, friendly, amazing, trustworthy pet" Phineas said.

"Number 1 pet" Ferb said, Alvin gasped.

"He can talk?" he asked. They all hugged each other and left waving goodbye to Dave and the chipmunks. It was a sad moment but it will always be remembered.

**And that's my story finished, I hope you liked it, please review and I'll get back to my story which is currently on hold, see you xxx **


End file.
